Germany
| continuity = | image = | aliases = The Federal Republic of Germany | category = Country | galaxy = | region = | system = | sector = | suns = | moons = | planet = Earth | continent = Europe | country = | state = | county = | city = | locale = | residents = | poi = Bavaria; Berlin; Frankfurt; West Germany | 1st = }} Points of Interest ; Bavaria: Bavaria is a state of Germany, located in the southeast of the country. With an area of 70,548 square kilometres (27,200 sq mi) and almost 12.5 million inhabitants, it is the largest German state by area, forming almost 20% of the total land area of Germany. Its capital is Munich in Upper Bavaria. ; Berlin: Berlin is the capital city and one of 16 states of Germany. With a population of 3.4 million people, Berlin is Germany's largest city. It is the second most populous city and the eighth most populous urban area in the European Union. Historically, Berlin often appears in films relating to World War II. In particular, the Battle of Berlin, which was the final major Russian offensive against Nazi Germany in 1945. ; Cologne: Cologne is Germany's fourth-largest city (after Berlin, Hamburg and Munich), and is the largest city both in the German Federal State of North Rhine-Westphalia and within the Rhine-Ruhr Metropolitan Area, one of the major European metropolitan areas with more than ten million inhabitants. ; Frankfurt: Frankfurt is the largest city in the German state of Hesse and the fifth-largest city in Germany, with a 2009 population of 667,330. . The city is located on an ancient ford on the river Main, the German word for which is "Furt". A part of early Franconia, the inhabitants were the early Franks. ; West Germany: West Germany is the common English name for the Federal Republic of Germany in the period between its creation in May, 1949 to German reunification on October 3rd, 1990. Films that take place in * Atomic Blonde * Behind the Nudist Curtain * Cabaret (1972) * Captain America: The First Avenger * Fate of the Furious, The * Frankenstein Conquers the World * Invisible Agent * Mission: Impossible III * Nosferatu (1922) * Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge * Puppet Master: Axis of Evil * Puppet Master X: Axis Rising In film 2001: A Space Odyssey Along with the United States, Russia, France and China, was part of a joint venture between the super-powers to create the Space Station One international transport station midway between the Earth and the moon. Characters from Note: The following is a list of characters known to reside in . It does not necessarily mean that they were born there. Notes * Silent film legend Conrad Veidt was born in Potsdam, Brandenburg, Germany on January 22nd. External Links * at Wikipedia * at the Holosuite * at the Horror House * at the TV Database References ---- Category:Locations Category:Countries Category:Europe Category:Germany Category:2001: A Space Odyssey (1968)/Miscellaneous Category:Avengers, The (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Cabaret (1972)/Miscellaneous Category:Captain America: The First Avenger (2011)/Miscellaneous Category:Django Unchained (2012)/Miscellaneous Category:Frankenstein Conquers the World (1965)/Miscellaneous Category:Invisible Agent (1942)/Miscellaneous Category:League of Extraordinary Gentlemen, The (2003)/Miscellaneous Category:Nosferatu (1922)/Miscellaneous Category:Puppet Master III: Toulon's Revenge (1991)/Miscellaneous